pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
List of countries in 1891
Below is a list of countries of the world will follow in 1891 . Explanation [ edit ] * All de facto independent states without broad international recognition are listed under the heading Not generally recognized countries . * The largely independent British Dominions are shown under the heading Dominions of the British Empire . * The dependent areas , i.e. areas that are not to be seen as an integral part of the state where they depend on, are listed under the heading Non-independent areas . Vassal States are included. * Autonomous areas occupied territories and micronations are not shown on this page. Constitutional changes in 1891 [ edit ] * January 24 : The Emirate of Nejd is conquered by the Emirate of Hail . * March 20 : The Muscat and Oman is a British protectorate. * April 15 : Foundation of the colony Katanga (Congo Free State). The Kingdom Yeke here goes part of this. * April 18 : the French protectorate French Equatorial Africa , the colony of French Congo . * May 2 : Klein Vrystaat is part of the South African Republic . * May 9 : the Bechuanaland Protectorate becomes part of the High Commission Territories . * May 15 : British Protectorate Shire River is the Nyasaland Protectorate. * June 5 : the British protectorate Cook Islands is a colony. * 14 August : Toro is independent of Bunyoro-Kitara . * The Kingdom Limmu-Ennarea is annexed by Ethiopia. * Hunza is a part of British India. A [ Edit ] B [ edit ] C [ edit ] D [ edit ] E [ Edit ] F [ edit ] G [ edit ] H [ edit ] I [ edit ] J [ edit ] K [ edit ] L [ edit ] M [ edit ] N [ edit ] O [ edit ] P [ edit ] R [ edit ] S [ edit ] T [ edit ] You [ edit ] V [ edit ] W [ edit ] Y [ edit ] Z [ edit ] of the British Empire edit Not generally recognized countries [ edit ] The following list includes countries which included not internationally recognized were, but in fact it were independent and had declared independence. Non-independent territories [ edit ] Below is a list of dependent territories . American-British-German non-independent territories [ edit ] US non-independent areas [ edit ] The below listed areas were unorganized unincorporated territories, which means that the dependent territories were from the United States without self-government. Alaska , Arizona , New Mexico , Oklahoma andUtah were as Organized incorporated territories an integral part of the US and therefore do not recorded list. Several islands claimed by the United States as unorganized unincorporated territories, but were ruled by other countries. The island territories Manihiki , Penrhyn , Pukapuka and Rakahanga were under the control of the United Kingdom (as part of the Cook Islands ). Theeilandgebieden Atafu , Baker , Birnie , Bowditch , Enderbury , Jarvis , Kersteiland , Nukunonu , Palmyra en Phoenix vielen also under the administration of the United Kingdom. The atoll Johnston was under the administration of the Republic of Hawaii . Belgian-German non-independent territories [ edit ] Anglo-French areas [ edit ] British non-independent areas [ edit ] British Crown Assets [ edit ] Chinese non-independent territories [ edit ] Danish non-independent territories [ edit ] German non-independent territories [ edit ] Ethiopian non-independent territories [ edit ] French non-independent areas [ edit ] Non-independent territories of hail [ edit ] Italian non-independent areas [ edit ] Non-independent territories of the Congo Free State [ edit ] Dutch non-independent territories [ edit ] Ottoman non-independent territories [ edit ] Portuguese non-independent territories [ edit ] Russian non-independent areas [ edit ] Saudi non-independent territories [ edit ] Siamese non-independent territories [ edit ] Non-independent areas of Sokoto [ edit ] Spanish non-independent areas [ edit ]